Horse trailers often include a tack room for storing and transporting tack equipment for horse riding, such as saddles, bridles, bits, reins, stirrups, etc. The tack room may include accessories for securing the tack equipment within the tack room, such as a saddle rack, bridle hooks, etc. The tack room is often located in either the rear of the trailer (a “rear tack”) or the side of the trailer (“side tack”). The rear tack is accessible through one or more rear doors in the trailer and the side tack is accessible through one or more side doors.
Loading saddles onto saddle racks located in the rear or side tack can be difficult, especially for people who are not tall enough to reach the top racks. Moreover, the alternative of leaving a saddle on the floor of the trailer can cause damage to the saddle during transport. Therefore, there exists a need for rear tack and side tack saddle rack assembly that can be automatically moved between a loading position that provides enhanced user accessibility for loading saddles and a storage position that securely stores the saddles on the rack during transport.